


Afterglow

by Kibounohane



Category: Actor RPF, Kamen Rider OOO RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: He remembers them taking a taxi together, shifting closer in the backseat, slightly tipsy and Shu's hand not so subtly on his thigh. From then on, everything had turned more heated, Shu closer to him, Shu's scent, Shu whispering into his ear how much he wanted him.
Relationships: Miura Ryousuke/Watanabe Shu
Kudos: 2





	Afterglow

Ryousuke can still feel it in his body, the tingle and the swelling, little pleasant aftershocks of his high from a few moments ago.

He's lying all splayed out on Shu's apartment floor, long limbs spread out everywhere, blindly reaching for Shu's hand, his warmth, seeking it and then finding Shu doing the same, their hands touching halfway, fingertips softly brushing against each other. Everything is still spinning and Ryousuke keeps staring at the ceiling.

"Fuck," he utters with his facial expression turning into a weak smile as he turns his head around to look at Shu underneath wild, messy black bangs.

Shu is in a similar state, his chest still waving up and down a little as he comes down from his high.

They're hot and sticky and messy, and it's perfect. Shu squeezes Ryousuke's hand while both are still so out of breath they postpone talking.

They don't need to say something anyways.

A little while back:

"Do you want me to make you cum inside your pants?" Shu's dark voice is vibrating against Ryousuke's ear, and he can't find a reason not to say "Yes, yes oh yes", so he does, and Shu smirks, continuing his determined, rough yet tender and skilled massaging rubs over Ryousuke's straining boxers, Ryousuke leaning back against him, head on his shoulder as he lets go, closing his eyes, he trust Shu, welcoming the shudders as he's sent over the edge, everything tightening as his dick jerks with Shu not halting but going on, rubbing his large palm over Ryousuke's twitching dick in his pants.

A little while more back:

In his clouded mind, Ryousuke tries to remember how they got here. Right, the screening party for Heisei Generations Final. Him and Shu on stage, talking about the movie. The after party, a few drinks and Shu's eyes that had been glued to him, them dancing and Shu complimenting his outfit, practically undressing him with his eyes, keeping on going on about how hot he looked and how good this outfit suited him.

It was something Ryousuke enjoyed, and he liked this outfit in particular. He liked to express himself with his outfits, and this one was no exception. Black curls and kajal, a gothic like top and silver earrings, he put a lot of thought into all that.

He remembers them taking a taxi together, shifting closer in the backseat, slightly tipsy and Shu's hand not so subtly on his thigh. From then on, everything had turned more heated, Shu closer to him, Shu's scent, Shu whispering into his ear how much he wanted him.

Then he was in Shu's apartment, tugging and grabbing on clothes, both of them, hurriedly, hungry for each other.

And at some point they had ended up like this, Shu behind him, his breath against his ear and his hands in his pants, and Ryousuke was too far gone to do much more, maybe a little too drunk cause he let Shu stroke him until he came, having a little kink for coming in his pants.

Ryousuke might have been drunk but not too drunk to turn around afterwards, weakly though but with a mischievous smile, licking his lips before going down on his knees in front of Shu, making a good show out of zipping his pants down before taking him between his lips.

Ryousuke loved this, the power he held over the younger man, reducing him to soft growls and whimpers as he worked his length, both of them too tired and worked up to do much more tonight, but there were still many more nights to come.

Ryousuke was skilled at this and Shu knew it, slightly bumping backwards against the beige shelf, supporting himself as Ryousuke sucked him properly, rubbing his warm and wet tongue along the underside in all the right places, tracing every vein and closing his eyes at some point before opening them again to look at Shu's face.

He could tell when the other man was close, a familiar sight, and he sped up, firmly sucking him, working him through it and swallowing all, licking his lips mischievously, the kajal slightly smudged and Shu groaned a little at the sight of Ryousuke on his knees before him like this, lips around the tip of his dick, black curls slightly messy and the red eyeshadow making him look a little slutty, and it turned Shu on so much.

He sank down together with Ryousuke and Ryousuke grinned and let himself splay out on the floor, unwilling to move and Shu lay down next to him, trying to regain his breath, one hand on his chest and one hand reaching out to the other.

Ryousuke was so beautiful like this and he looked so sinful, a little messy and Shu would have kissed him at this moment if he had been able to find the energy.

He could do so, later, because he knew Ryousuke was going to stay the night, and there would be lots of time for kisses and cuddles and all those things.

For now, they just stared at the ceiling, enjoying the afterglow in comfortable silence together.


End file.
